


Land of Snow

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is chained and chakraless in a cold cell in the land of snow. But who is the shadowy figure that has come to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this takes place in the Ninja Clash In the Land of Snow movie.

The loud clang of chains echoed through the cold cell as Naruto jerked at the bonds around his wrists. The freaky thing on his stomach didn't help out his situation by zapping him now and then. Damn chakra sucker.

 _Now what am I suppose to do?_ Naruto thought, pulling on the chains again. _I can't give up, we still need to save the princess!_

Just then Naruto got an idea and lifted up his right foot to his mouth and pulled out a small nail file that was hidden there. He laughed quietly.  _Never underestimate a ninja._ Placing the file between his teeth, Naruto lifted himself up to the chains so they were level with his face. Then he started to saw away at them with the small file.

Footsteps were heard and he hid the tool inside his coat. As the steps got closer Naruto hung his head and stayed still. The cell across from him was opened noisily and a person was thrown in. When the sound of the steps faded Naruto lifted up his head and looked over to the cell the person was thrown into.

"Princess?"

The girl glanced over at him, pushing long, dark hair from her face. "Oh, it's you."

She looked away from him, staring at the cold cell wall. Naruto frowned, why was this girl so rude? He shook his head and retrieved the file from earlier and resumed chiseling. The girl looked over to him.

"That's not going to help, you know."

Naruto ignored her and continued. Just then the small blade slipped from his teeth and dropped to the ground.

"Dammit!" His voice sounded throughout the small space.

The princess looked away, putting her forehead to her knees that were drawn up.

A shadowed figure slowly stepped up behind the struggling Naruto. Two pale hands quickly cover his mouth, startling him. The hands stopped a sharp noise from passing Naruto's lips. The figure spun him around. Naruto stared into deep black eyes, instantly knowing who it was.

"Sasuke!" His mouth was covered again.

"Quiet. They don't know I'm here so let’s keep it that way."

Naruto nodded and his mouth was released. They kept their voices to a whisper.

"Sasuke, how did you find me?"

Sasuke smirked. "I used my sharigan and forced the guards to tell me, then I knocked them out."

Blond hair bounced as Naruto signaled he understood. "Are you going to help me get out of these things then?"

Sasuke sighed. "I guess. And we need to get the princess, too."

Sasuke took out a sharp kunai knife and held it up against the chains around Naruto's wrists. But he stopped after that.

"Naruto, I will let you go on one condition."

"What is it?"

Sasuke's smirk returned. "When this is all over you have to let me have my way with you for a night."

A long silence filled the chilly air after the strange request.

_Well, what choice do I actually have? I might be able to get out of these chains, but that may take forever and we still have to save the princess…_

"Fine."

Sasuke smiled to himself and cut the chains. All the things he could do to the blond flashed through his mind as he and Naruto went to release the princess.


	2. Part 2

Sasuke and Naruto sat side by side on a big, charcoal colored couch located in the Uchiha's living room. Naruto was nervous. What was Sasuke going to do to him? He didn't know what to expect.

Sasuke turned on the TV and switched it to some random channel, Naruto wasn't sure what is was. The people on the screen danced around and sang some song. Pretty boring.

"Umm... So, Sasuke, what did you want me over here for?"

He wasn't really some closet pervert, was he? Naruto shifted a little, waiting for an answer. Sasuke turned to him, dark eyes boring into blue ones.

"I just wanted to spend some time together with my best friend."

It seemed Sasuke was leaning in closer to him.

"Well I'm gonna go to the bathroom, so wait here."

Naruto hopped up from the couch and sprinted to the bathroom. Sasuke was definitely acting weird.

The sound of the door slamming shut made Sasuke stand and walk to it. If the blond wouldn't come by himself he would just have to surprise him. A few minutes later the toilet flushed and the door clicked as it was unlocked. Sasuke watched the door knob slowly turn and the door pulled back, revealing Naruto.

Taking this opening, Sasuke pulled his startled friend forward, then slammed him against the wall to the right of the door. He placed both of his hands on the wall on either side of Naruto's head. Sasuke looked at him, ready to attack those lips he had always wanted to taste. But before he could, Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke, why?"

 _Why?_ Sasuke drew back some, looking away, confused slightly by the question.

"Why, you ask? Isn't it obvious by now? I didn't know you were _that_ stupid, Naruto."

Again their eyes met, staring.

"Is it because you like me or something?"

 _Of course, you idiot._ Sasuke pushed away the thought. "What do you think? Why do you think I wanted to have my way with you?"

Silence filled the air, neither of them had anything left to say. Sasuke slowly pushed his face to Naruto's until their lips just touched a little.

"I like you, moron."

Sasuke's lips connected with Naruto's before he could answer. Naruto stood frozen, taking in Sasuke's words and actions. Sasuke liked him? Like the kind with hearts and kisses and stuff like that? Naruto's mouth slowly responded by moving in sync with Sasuke's. A tongue poked at his lips and Naruto slowly opened his mouth to let it in.

Sasuke pushed himself up against Naruto, leaving no space between their bodies. His tongue brushed over Naruto's and he heard him let out a soft moan. Liking the response, Sasuke coaxed Naruto to swim with his own. They danced in each others mouths for a while until Naruto felt a hand pulling at his jacket zipper, sliding it down.

"Sasuke," he whispered, as the hand pushed the shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor.

"Yes?

The hand slipped under Naruto's black shirt, running fingers over his chest and down to his abdomen. Naruto smiled a little.

"That tickles."

Sasuke pulled the shirt over a blond head, letting it drop to the floor, joining the jacket.

"Dobe."

Naruto reached up and grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Their bodies connected again and they shared each other’s heat. Pale hands snaked down to orange pants and snapped the button, making the zipper fall down on its track. Naruto's pants fell, reveling blue cotton boxers that went unnoticed by Sasuke.

"So, you really want to do this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto listened intently to the husky voice by his ear. Sasuke lightly licked the shell of it and nibbled. Releasing it, he continued, "We could stop, you know. I won't do anything unless you want me to, despite what I made you agree to."

Naruto tried to think about the words, forcing his lust covered emotions to subside. Did he want this? Wasn't he suppose to like Sakura? But Sasuke had always been there, always trained with him and had even bought him ramen that one time.

Sasuke waited patiently for the answer as Naruto ran through his thoughts. Finally, he came to a decision. Looking up at Sasuke he smiled.

"Yeah, I want to do this."


	3. Part 3

The mattress was soft, yet firm, as Naruto was gently pushed up onto it and he laid down, head on the feather stuffed pillows. After he had said he wanted to do this, Sasuke had led them to his room. The bed dipped as Sasuke got on, crawling over and straddling Naruto's hips.

Sasuke pulled down Naruto's boxers, letting his semi-erect cock slip out. "Naruto, do you want a blow-job?"

Said blond bushed. "I don't care, just hurry up."

Sasuke smirked. "Why so hasty, Naruto? We have all night."

Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's mouth was place over the head of his erection, which was now slightly leaking pre-cum thanks to Sasuke's seductive voice saying his name. Sasuke's tongue swirled over the top. He took more into his mouth and lightly ran his tongue up and down, bobbing his head. Naruto arched up, grabbing onto the sheets.

Sasuke continued to suck and now had also taken the base of Naruto's cock in his hand, pumping in rhythm whenever his head went up and down.

"Sasuke, I'm-" Sasuke removed his mouth, letting the still hard cock slide out. "Hey! Why'd you stop?"

Naruto's legs were pushed apart and Sasuke sat in between them.

"Because, I don't want you to come yet. I'll let when I'm pounding your ass into this mattress."

Naruto blushed again. Stupid Sasuke and his words that made him get hot and turned his face pink. His lips were caught in a chaste kiss before he could say anymore. He heard Sasuke open the small table next to the bed and take out something. His lips were released and his legs got drawn up over Sasuke's shoulders.

Something clicked and a light citrus smell reached Naruto's nose. Sasuke squeezed out a good amount of the lube into his hand before snapping the cap back on and throwing it on the bedside table. Smearing it over his cock, Sasuke moaned. He could imagine being inside Naruto and how tight and hot it would be. Using the rest he gently slipped two fingers into Naruto's hole, moving them around. Naruto took a shuddering breath. It hurt, but at the same time there was pleasure.

"Aaah, Sasuke!"

Sasuke poked his fingers around again.

"Hmm?"

Naruto's breathing increased along with his heart beats.

"Do that again."

Sasuke obeyed and brushed against it a few more times before pulling out his fingers. When Naruto was stretched enough he positioned the head of his cock at Naruto's entrance. Naruto reached up and pushed Sasuke's jet-black bangs away from his face.

"So, are you going to fuck me into the bed like you promised?"

Sasuke hummed at that; Naruto's voice was husky and low, just waiting to be fucked. Sasuke pushed himself into Naruto slowly, fighting back the urge to go faster. When he was in all the way in he stopped and looked down at Naruto, who had his eyes closed.

Slowly, blue finally met deep black. Naruto nodded a little, saying to continue. Sasuke pulled back and pushed in, a little harder this time. The heat was over whelming, the tightness constricting, and soon Sasuke picked up speed and had a steady thrust going. Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke's head down to his, sealing their lips into a searing kiss.

Changing his angle slightly, Naruto's prostate was hit. "Sasuke! There!"

Sasuke kept his position and repeatedly rammed into Naruto's sweet spot and he soon had the blond moaning and tensing with oncoming release.

After a few more thrusts Naruto called out and his seed covered both their stomachs. Sasuke came right after, grunting out, "Naruto." He pulled out and covered them up with an abandoned blanket. Naruto snuggled close, pressing his face into Sasuke's chest, inhaling the other boy's scent, smiling.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke waited for a few seconds, debating in his mind what he should say. "Never mind, I don't need to say it."

Naruto laughed. "I love you too, Sasuke."

The raven haired boy smiled lightly and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Hm?"

"The next time you’re chained and chakra-less like you were before, I’m not going to untie you."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up and Sasuke, who was looking down at him. "Why not?"

Sasuke's hands came up and cupped Naruto's cheeks. "Because, bondage is kinky."


End file.
